Playing Rough
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Pandora knows he isn't gentle. Nico di Angelo shouldn't be gentle.


Playing Rough

PJATO

A/N:Pandora is O/C

Pandora Schultz hated cowards. That came with being the child of the victory goddess, she especially hated when her boyfriend, Nico was weak and cowardly with her. He was not a weakling.

Au contraire. She'd seen him slice through an army of monsters to _get _to an army of monsters.

And yet, he'd only been half as rough as that with her once.

He was in a bad mood to begin with. She kept bugging him, until finally he backhanded her across the mouth. And melted right there. He was like a little kid. Apologizing like crazy, until she laughed at him and walked away.

She needed a rush. Because unlike some guys who were just bruisers when they were angry, Nico was sexy. His teeth gritted, threatening tone was pure sex. She just had to piss him off.

Which was easier said than done. Nico was usually cool headed and calm. She'd have to practically throw herself at a man to even get a rise out of him.

But she knows her love is getting wary of her. He asks where she's going, when she'll be back, who she's with. She knows he just doesn't want to lose her.

And now, she can't suppress the ache for his narrow, dark eyes staring into hers, almost boring into her soul.

.Pissed. Teeth grit, slit eyes, a low growl present in his throat, Adam's apple bulged, that vein in his temple threatening to implode at any second, shaking with sheer fury, nostrils flared. She's pinned to the wall, with one of his hands on the wall beside her and the other balled in a fist in the pocket of his jeans. There's no space between them at all. He's right up against her. His hot breath in her face. Little beads of sweat dribbling from his forehead.

The room is only lit by some sun peeking in from the curtains, giving the room a dark, musty air to it. Neither him or her have spoken yet. But his silence spoke volumes along the lines of _ .FUCK! _

And what had she done to piss him off this much?

She kinda punched him. With his battle helmet on. In capture the flag. They were on the same team.

She'd come from behind just as he reached for the flag, slugged it and it claimed it for herself.

Now, he was pissed. She silently wonders if he'll hit her.

"What...The hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that flag was mine." She coaxed. His fist flew into the wall beside her. _Ooooooh, that was hot._

"Seriously?" He retorted.

"What are you gonna do about it? Oh yeah, I forgot. _Nothing._"

"What?" He was still angry, and the question was more of a statement.

"You won't hurt me. You're sc_aared." _She teased her lover.

"Scared? Not likely."

"You never yell at me, I do whatever I want-" He cut her off with an angry kiss. He didn't bother asking for entrance before basically shoving his tongue into her mouth. Oh, she'd waited for this. And still, some part of her warned her to be wary of what her lover was capable of. The kiss was sloppy, at best. But it didn't bother her. Suddenly, she was torn away from the wall and thrown onto the bottom bunk. How had he gotten such strength.

It was the ripping that actually slightly frightened her. He'd torn her shirt in half like butter. Her pants soon followed. A smile grew on his face. She'd only seen that smile once. It was evil. It was conniving. It was fucking sexy.

"Oh, dear, the daughter of the victory goddess. All hot and bothered by the son of Hades." It wasn't a lie. She was soaked. Had been ever since he put his fist through the wall. He took no time tearing her underpants off. He finally took the belt off and she smiled.

"Oh, I've been a bad girl." She whispered.

"I think someone needs the belt." He said, sadistically, before slapping it across her bottom. She moaned in pleasure. He started to unbutton his pants, before getting frustrated and ripping them down and slamming into her.

"OH!" He certainly wasn't being gentle. It burned like hell, but it felt _sooo _good. It was hot. angry-and short. She came ithin a few minutes and Nico blasted into her upon her going limp. He settled beside her. before asking

"Did it hurt?"

"Like hell. We should do this more often." She huffed. He pulled her to his lips and kissed her. When they needed to breath again, Pandora took the time to fix herself with a pillow under her back, to alleviate the throbbing pain.

He'd certainly punished her and she wouldn't be standing properly for awhile.


End file.
